subetafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LiCobra
Welcome Hi, welcome to Subeta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Subeta Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Neko7897 (Talk) 02:44, April 18, 2010 Yeah, I wasn't so sure about copying the subetapedia articles but I figured something was better than nothing. Sorry if I wasn't supposed too. I just saw all those characters with no pages and I thought "Well phooey, even I can add at least pictures." But I won't copy the subetapedia entries anymore. Wiki Adoption Hi. Your contributions look great and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:38, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I've made a topic called Subeta Pet Facts on the forums but I've only gotten a couple of posts that have info I didn't already have. I'm thinking of maybe trying to message some of the admins to see if they have some more info but I don't really want to pester them either. Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 04:59, November 20, 2011 (UTC) New Hello! I decided tonight that I want to fix and add to this wiki. Hopefully I can keep contributing for some time to come! :] * Thanks! I hope to see you around too! Hopefully next time with a registered account ^^ LiCobra, your friendly neighbourhood admin 10:58, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the welcome! :) Prehistoric and I have decided to help as much as we can in editing and adding things to this wiki. If you have anything that you want us to focus on, please, don't hesitate to ask. Pseudonymesis 04:35, March 7, 2012 (UTC)Pseudonymesis Traffic growth Hi LiCobra. I saw that Subeta Wiki had a 66% increase in traffic last week, so congrats on that. :) I noticed that the ad on the main page was pushing everything down, so I made a minor edit to make the content wrap around the ad. So now there is no empty space at the top. Keep up the good work! JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:14, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Do you know how to change the title for an entry? The Pet Zapper v.2 got renamed. Sea Change (talk) 19:13, August 15, 2012 (UTC)Sea Change Hey Shoda, I'm Solsticesprite on Subeta. Thank you for the rename of the Ultimate Pet Zapper. There are going to be users who remember the old name. Is there a way to set up a re-direct so people can find it if they type the old name in the search box? ````Sea Change I strongly don't agree with your assessment that Drunk Carl is not worth doing. If you divide the sleep prizes out over all the quests you do, you earn 12.5K per quest. This is worth doing, especially since you can get Rathskellar foods for free. Vault those free foods and quest from your vault. I suggest you omit this line and let the reader decide for herself. Sea Change (talk) 18:09, August 21, 2012 (UTC)Sea Change Heh, forgot to sign in. Most of teh edits today 26 Sept 2012 are by me. Thank you for the edit on Drunk Carl. I'm still thinking about the correct way to do Major Drills, Cinthia, and Alexander they're tricky to describe. But I think I've got Item Hunt down. Sea Change (talk) 22:32, September 26, 2012 (UTC)Sea Change For some reason Gym Vending Machine triggers spam filter for Wikia. I think it's important to make an entry for this since it is only available via URL anymore. Is there anything we can do to get them to let us make this entry? ````Sea Change